


Three Simple Words

by icantsumupmyfandomsinonename



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, awwwwww
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icantsumupmyfandomsinonename/pseuds/icantsumupmyfandomsinonename
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is at work. </p><p>Sherlock is bored. </p><p>John gets annoyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Simple Words

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another amazing RP from Omegle!

Are you seriously planning on leaving me like this all day? SH

I have work, Sherlock -JW

John. SH

Sherlock. -JW  
I know my name -JW

Come home. SH

Sherlock, I am at /work/ -JW

But I want you to come /home/ SH

Yes, I can see that -JW  
But if I come home, I won't /have/ work to come back to -JW

So? SH

We need /money/? -JW

Money is boring. SH

Money is needed -JW

I can just steal from Mycroft. SH

Exactly why I need to stay working -JW

He owes me. In git taxes. SH

Nice -JW  
But no -JW

We can get paid for cases. SH

Even if so, I need to work -JW  
It's a /need/ -JW  
I can't just sit around and run off with you all the time -JW  
I need my own life too -JW

You can have one. Tomorrow. SH

Why do you need me home so badly, then? -JW

Because I do. SH

You give an /amazingly worded/ argument -JW  
I shall be home in 2 minutes -JW

Really? SH

No, not really -JW

Fine. SH

Fine? -JW

I want you home because the flat is being boring and you make it less so. SH

The flat isn't /being/ anything, it just /is/ -JW

Fine. It /is/ boring. And you make it less boring. So come home. SH

I'm. -JW  
Busy -JW  
And you're distracting me -JW

I'm SH  
Bored SH  
And you're not distracting me. SH

[no answer]

John! SH  
John, stop ignoring me. SH  
John, answer me SH  
ANSWER SH  
ME SH  
STOP BEING BORING SH  
JOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHN SH

SHERLOCK! -JW  
FOR CHRIST'S SAKE STOP THAT -JW

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SH  
ENTERTAIN ME NOW SH

I'M NOT YOUR FUCKING MONKEY IN A BOX -JW

I never accused you of being a monkey. SH  
And technically we're communicating through my phone. Which is, in fact, box shaped. SH  
So you're more like my doctor in a box. SH

Haha. -JW  
So, so funny -JW

I know. I entertained you. Return the favor. SH

[no answer]

John. SH  
JOHN SH  
JoHn SH  
jOhN SH  
JOOOOOOOOOOOHN  
JOHHHHHHHHHN SH  
JOHNNNNNNNNNNNN SH  
Answer me. SH

[three hours later] I had to shut my phone and I missed an important call -JW  
Happy now? -JW

No. SH

Well that makes both of us -JW

Fine. SH

Fine -JW  
Get your own dinner -JW

Not hungry anyway. SH  
Found my cigarettes. Rubbish hiding place. SH

SHERLOCK -JW  
GOD YOU'RE LIKE A FUCKING CHILD -JW

Do children often smoke? SH

I'M SURE YOU DID -JW

I was 14, actually. So technically, yes. SH

Christ, I'm sleeping over at Sarah's -JW

Because I found my cigarettes? Bit petty, don't you think? SH

Because you're being incessantly annoying -JW  
And if I come home now, I'm just going to strangle you -JW

I'll continue annoying you at Sarah's. If you come home, I may not. SH

I'll shut my phone again -JW

I'll go to Sarah's and annoy you there. She'd love you for bringing along your mad flatmate SH

Don't you dare -JW

Then come home. SH

Why on earth should I /want/ to? -JW

Please. SH

Oh, look, he's developed manners -JW

I'm asking nicely. SH

I'm going to a motel so you don't have to go bother Sarah -JW

Please come home, John. SH  
I'm sorry. SH

For what, again? -JW

For threatening to follow you to Sarah's. SH

And? -JW

And annoying you enough that you had to shut off your phone at work. SH

And? -JW

Being a right git? SH

And? -JW

I don't know? SH  
Using your name too much in entertainingly spelled ways? SH

For not saying something in particular -JW  
Which we both know you should have said a long time ago -JW

Please? SH

Not exactly -JW

Thank you? SH

one more word -JW  
A three word phrase -JW

Thank you, John? SH

Not a derivation of Thank You -JW  
A separate three word phrase -JW

Oh. SH  
/That/ three word phrase? SH

Yes, that three word phrase -JW

I love you. SH

I love you too -JW  
Chinese? -JW

[Delay] Yes. SH  
How did you get that from today? SH

I got that from all of the time we lived together -JW  
You read crime scenes, I read people -JW

But you hated me today. SH

I didn't hate you -JW  
I was annoyed -JW

But... I don't understand SH

What isn't there to understand? -JW

I annoyed you until you threatened to leave. SH

Because you were being annoying -JW  
Why wouldn't I love you, though? -JW

Why would you? SH

Because you're Sherlock Bloody Holmes -JW  
Because you're beautiful, mysterious, and you have, quite possibly, the most sexy voice I have ever heard. -JW  
And because you can't chose who you love -JW

But you would choose someone different. SH

[Delayed] Possibly. -JW  
I would chose someone who doesn't act like a fucking child when he doesn't get whatever he wants -JW  
But I'm pretty sure that you can behave that way enough -JW

Oh. SH  
I'm sorry. SH

It's fine -JW  
Sort of -JW

Right. SH

So, are you sorry? -JW  
For not saying it sooner? -JW

No. I'm sorry I said it at all. SH

What? -JW

Then you could go find someone else to love and you wouldn't be stuck with me. You deserve better than me. And I can say that I'll do better, but I won't. We could have ignored it if I hadn't said anything. Now I can't take it back and let you find someone else. SH  
I'm sorry. SH

Don't be ridiculous -JW  
I love you, alright? -JW  
You, and only you -JW  
If you wouldn't have said it, I would have carried on loving you and being angry at you for never saying it -JW  
So you're being an idiot. -JW  
  
[delayed] Get me the rice. -SH

Will do -JW


End file.
